


Tournez, manèges ! Tournez, ménages !

by So_chan07



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: La soirée au Gold Saucer. Pendant que Cloud passe la soirée avec un des membres d'Avalanche, que font les autres ? Réponse avec deux duos.





	1. Cait Sith et Yuffie

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages, lieux et certains termes sont la propriété exclusive de Square-Enix.

Les éclats de rires qui, au-dehors, vibraient dans les tympans des passants, éclataient en fragments silencieux quand ils venaient frapper les vitres de l'hôtel. Les exclamations de joie, les clameurs de fête de l'extérieur ne laissaient dans la chambre qu'une rumeur confuse, comme l'empreinte d'un rêve. Ce qui laissait libre cours au moindre son provoqué dans la pièce, son qui retentit comme un glas aux oreilles de celui qui en était la cause. Ramassant promptement l'épée qu'il venait de faire tomber – mais aussi quelle idée de poser cette arme contre le mur, il aurait pu se blesser - il la remit promptement à sa place, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. Personne à l'horizon. Tous étaient partis profiter de l'ambiance festive, chacun voulant oublier momentanément le poids de la décision qu'ils avaient tous pris, le poids de cette tâche qui menaçait de les écraser, brindilles fragiles sous le joug d'un destin inconnu. Lui seul avait refusé, en même temps personne ne lui avait demandé s'il voulait faire partie de la fête. Il avait été superbement ignoré et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire. Il pouvait, à loisir, profiter de la situation pour accomplir ce pourquoi il était venu.

Restait à savoir où l'objet avait pu être caché. Il ne manquerait plus que son propriétaire l'ait gardé sur lui, mais cela il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait tâché de mettre toutes les chances de son côté en allant au-devant de tous les membres féminins du groupe, bien sûr en les prenant à part chacune pour éviter toute confusion, pour leur annoncer la bonne aventure. Il est évident que toute femme s'intéresse à l'astrologie et aux prédictions ne serait-ce que par amusement. A chacune, il avait donné la même prédiction, le genre de phrases que chacun interprète à sa manière avec son trop-plein d'espérance : « Un dénouement heureux surviendra avant la fin de votre soirée, mettez toutes les chances de votre côté en prenant les devants. » Le plus étonnant avait été que les trois jeunes filles n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde après cette déclaration pour se diriger vers la chambre de Cloud. Le pseudo-voyant n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui avait été l'heureuse gagnante de la soirée, là n'était pas son souci. Une seule chose l'intéressait : la Clé de pierre, seul objet permettant d'accéder à la Cité des Anciens.

— Ah ah ! La voilà !

Avec un air de pur ravissement sur son faciès, il prit l'objet ancestral entre ses pattes – à défaut de véritables mains humaines -, la satisfaction se disputant avec la peur d'être découvert au même moment. Ses pensées se concrétisèrent, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant, laissant passer un rai de la lumière baignant le couloir. Se cacher ? Idée stupide si les arrivants étaient les occupants de la chambre, et revenaient de la fête pour se reposer. Il serait alors bloqué jusqu'au lendemain matin, et cela il en était hors de question, on l'attendait pour effectuer sa livraison. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, la Clé de pierre en évidence entre ses pattes, il n'allait pas pouvoir les tromper avec cette preuve irréfutable de sa trahison. Avec un prompt mouvement, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair qui fermait le Mog robotique sur lequel il avait l'habitude de se déplacer, glissant la Clé de pierre dans l'intérieur faussement pelucheux de sa monture.

A peine avait-il refermé le tout, et reprit une position faussement naturelle que la chambre finissait d'être sous l'éclairage cru du corridor. Du rectangle lumineux se détacha en ombre chinoise la silhouette élancée de l'unique adolescente d'Avalanche. Habituellement montée sur un ressort, le corps de la jeune fille semblait flasque, dénué de son énergie coutumier qui la faisait courir et sauter partout. Bras pendants, dos vouté sous le poids du destin qui se jouait d'elle, elle avançait de façon automatique, yeux rivés au sol. Le Mog en peluche rencontrant son champ de vision, Yuffie leva lentement son regard jusqu'à voir le chat robotique. Ce dernier leva une de ses pattes gantées, la secouant en un forme de salut.

— Bonsoir Yuffie ! Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. Ta soirée s'est mal passée ? Un imprévu ?  
— Tu m'as bien eu avec tes prédictions à deux gils, fulmina la ninja pointant un doigt accusateur vers Cait Sith qui baissa les oreilles d'un air penaud. Un dénouement heureux... Quelle idiote j'ai été ! Je n'avais aucune chance avec Cloud, mais tu m'as tout de même roulé dans la farine !

S'ensuivit une série de mots utaïens qui devaient être probablement des insultes, dont il valait peut-être pas connaître le contenu pour le bien-être de ses oreilles. Se laissant tomber sur le lit le plus proche, Yuffie tourna le dos au chat, refusant tout dialogue. La chambre reprenait son silence nocturne. Un feu d'artifice éclaira la pièce de lueurs orangées. La fête battait son plein et par sa faute, Yuffie ne pouvait en profiter, seule et ayant perdu toute conviction.

— Tu peux toujours rejoindre Cid ou Vincent, hasarda timidement Cait pour rattraper sa bévue, restant à l'écart d'Yuffie si jamais elle ripostait physiquement.  
— Cid va me repousser en disant qu'il ne veut pas de demi-morpion dans ses jambes, et Vincent... Le temps que j'arrive à le dérider pour l'amener, ne serait-ce qu'à un stand de tir, ce sera déjà le lendemain après-midi.

Nouveau silence. Cait Sith pouvait toujours quitter la chambre, en prétextant de laisser seule la demoiselle afin de ne plus la gêner. Mais voilà, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, un cœur humain battait, avec son lot de défauts et de qualités, de sensations incontrôlables. La compassion en faisait parti, de connivence avec l'envie de se racheter. Son propriétaire tenta de se ramener à la raison : il était là pour accomplir une mission, autrement dit, donner la Clé de pierre à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Mais Avalanche aussi en avait besoin ! Alors disons à celui à qui elle revenait de droit. Avalanche la méritait davantage, le groupe avait fait des kilomètres pour la trouver alors que la Shinra s'était contenté de les laisser faire tout le travail pour en récolter les lauriers. Soupir mental du chat. Qu'il était difficile de jouer sur deux camps, le moindre acte pouvait vous faire passer pour un traître d'un des côtés de la barrière. Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Un regard en direction de la noire pendule occupant un des coins de la chambre modifia sa réflexion. Parfois, on pouvait combiner ses devoirs sans que l'un d'eux n'empiète sur l'autre.

— Hem, Yuffie. (La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce ce qui n'empêcha pas Cait de continuer sur sa lancée.) Et si c'était moins qui t'accompagnais pour la soirée ?  
— Tu parles sérieusement ? questionna la jeune ninja, un œil tourné vers l'individu pelucheux.

Son ton méfiant était tout à fait légitime et Cait reconnaissait qu'il l'avait bien mérité. A trop jouer avec le feu, on s'y brûlait.

— Bien sûr ! En plus d'être diseur de bonne aventure, excellent chercheur d'objets et de personnes perdus, je suis aussi garde du corps à mes heures perdues !

Yuffie laissa échapper un rire. Une peluche, garde du corps ? Comment un être pareil, ne faisant pas même un mètre sans son perchoir rose, pouvait défendre une jeune fille contre d'éventuels agresseurs ? Chose impossible, mais qui à imaginer ne pouvait que faire rire. Yuffie pouvait être des plus rancunières, mais son tempérament pouvait changer du tout au tout. Après tout, elle ne passerait pas la soirée seule dans son coin, ce qui était déjà un gain considérable. Et qui sait, si c'est elle qui menait la danse, tout irait pour le mieux.

— J'accepte. Mais c'est MOI qui choisit le programme des festivités ! A tes risques et périls ! claironna Yuffie, son expression n'augurant rien de bon sur la suite des évènements.

Cait Sith n'eut pas le temps de se dire qu'il avait peut-être commis une grossière erreur, en laissant parler ses sentiments humains avant la rigoureuse raison que Yuffie le poussait déjà hors de la chambre, clamant à tue-tête.

— C'est parti pour la soirée-party à la mode Kisaragi !

 

* * *

 

 

Par Odin, qu'il détestait les montagnes russes ! Comment des gens pouvaient aimer une telle attraction ? Se faire projeter à des kilomètres à l'heure sur un semblant de chemin de fer qui défiait la gravité terrestre. Voir tous ces loopings, sentir son corps tourner dans tous les sens et, ultime torture, se retrouver suspendu tête en bas, dans une projection inversée du monde, voilà de quoi vous faire connaître un état proche de l'inconscience. Avec son corps, Cait ne risquait rien, hormis quelques légers dérèglements internes qui se remettraient bien vite d'aplomb. Mais son " maître " posté à Midgar en avait pris pour son grade, le teint aussi pâle que les murs d'un hôpital. Plus jamais il n'accompagnerait Yuffie dans une fête, et encore plus dans les attractions à sensations fortes. La voyant engloutir des friandises qu'elle avait préalablement acheté - et non volé, chose rare - à un stand, Cait Sith - ou plus particulièrement, celui qui le commandait - eu un haut-le-cœur. Comment son estomac pouvait subir un tel traitement ? Yuffie n'était pas humaine. Court moment de réflexion du marionnettiste pour modifier sa phrase et la rendre plus véridique. Les Utaïens ne devaient pas être humains, Tseng en était l'exemple.

— Y a quoi d'autre intéressant, Cait ? Tu dois connaître le coin, non ?  
— Hé bien...

Vite, trouver une occupation qui puisse distraire Yuffie mais sans que ses rouages n'aient la moindre chance de lâcher.

— Le Wonder Square propose plein de jeux d'arcade, tu devrais y trouver ce que tu souhaites.

Vu la façon dont il présentait cela, çà faisait presque article de magazine vantant bon gré mal gré un énième festival sur un quelconque produit culinaire. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître Yuffie accepta la proposition. Voilà donc les deux compères partant en direction de la salle d'arcade. Avec une totale absence de surprise, Cait vit Yuffie s'élancer aux manettes d'un jeu de combat projeté en trois dimensions. Ce n'était pas le genre de demoiselles à s'amuser devant un jeu plein de bons sentiments comme la maison de Mog. Cait Sith était un peu étranger à tout l'amusement que connaissait Yuffie durant cette soirée ; toutes ses pensées restaient fixées au but qu'il devait accomplir. Et en parlant de ceci, l'heure avait du tourner depuis le temps et l'heure de la livraison devait approcher à grands pas.

— Yuffie ? Je m'absente quelques secondes, le temps de... graisser quelques rouages !

C'était l'excuse la plus classique qu'il avait en stock. Il ne pouvait pas prétexter un souci naturel, étant donné qu'il n'était pas humain. Trop occupée à remporter le combat contre son nouvel adversaire polymorphe, Yuffie acquiesça vaguement, martelant les touches de la manette. L'occasion était trop belle. Du haut de son Mog, Cait Sith avança du plus vite possible, courant presque pour ne pas rater ce rendez-vous des plus importants.

 

* * *

 

 

La peluche gisait lamentablement sur la chaise, balançant ses pieds - pattes ? - dans le vide. Cait Sith n'avait pas raté le passage de l'hélicoptère de la Shinra, et n'avait pas non plus manqué de donner la Clé de pierre à Tseng. Il avait accompli son devoir envers la Shinra avec brio, mais un grain de sable avait enrayé les rouages de son entreprise. Avalanche l'avait surpris dans ses méfaits. Ils savaient son véritable statut, seul lui restait sa véritable identité. Il ne pourrait plus jouer les faux idiots comme avant. Qu'il était difficile de soutenir les regards plein de haine, de mépris et surtout de déception. Le regard de Yuffie mélangeait ces trois sentiments. Être trompé par quelqu'un c'est déjà une blessure infime, mais quand on apprend que celui-ci fait parti de nos ennemis ancestrales, alors le coup est doublement porté. Et la blessure en est d'autant plus profonde.

Alors qu'Avalanche s'apprêtait pour rejoindre tout de même la Cité des Anciens, Cait Sith tenta d'attirer l'attention d'Yuffie qui passait à côté de lui.

— Je ne voulais pas que çà se passe ainsi, Yuffie. Dans d'autres circonstances, les choses se seraient déroulées autrement. Je tiens à m'excu...

D'un geste du bras, Yuffie fit tomber Cait Sith de son siège. La peluche ne ressentit aucun choc, la blessure était simplement morale, cruellement psychologique. Durant un court instant il crut que l'Utaïenne allait laisser éclater sa hargne en le frappant. Mais avec un suprême sang-froid, elle se ressaisit, crachant des paroles teintés de souvenirs amers enfouis au fond d'elle.

— Jamais je ne ferais confiance à un individu de la Shinra. Je les savais cruels, stupides et méprisables. Mais pas lâches au point de se cacher derrière un jouet de gosse.

Chaque mot le frappa car empreint d'une terrible vérité, la vérité qu'il tâchait de se dissimuler à lui-même. Oui, il était un lâche. Un lâche qui était incapable d'exprimer ses opinions et se taisait quand les grands de ce monde pensaient différemment de lui. Maintenant qu'Avalanche connaissait la vérité, il pouvait les quitter. Mais cette curieuse et idiote volonté de se faire pardonner ne voulait plus le quitter. Même doté d'un corps de peluche, il pouvait montrer qu'il était doté d'un cœur, et qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que sa fonction le faisait croire. Voilà son nouveau but : le pardon. Et quand la confiance sera restaurée, il glisserait à l'oreille d'Yuffie ces quelques mots : " Au sein de la Shinra, tous ne sont pas des monstres de cruauté, des loups quémandant du sang. Il existe des individus humains, mais on ne les voit pas, noyés qu'ils sont dans la noirceur des pensées de leurs semblables. "


	2. Cid et Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant ce temps, du côté de Cid et de Vincent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages, lieux et certains termes sont la propriété exclusive de Square-Enix.

— Shera, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mettre de lait dans mon thé, je ne supporte pas le lactose !

Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune Shera dans la pièce où se trouvait le pilote. Cid cligna des yeux. Premier clignement : il se trouvait dans une chambre - du Ghost Square plus précisément vu la décoration macabre - et la nuit était tombée depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Second clignement : Vincent était assis sur le second lit, le regard aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. Du coin de l’œil Cid vit des feux d'artifices éclairer la fenêtre de la chambre, chose habituelle dans un lieu tel que le Gold Saucer. Les gosses avaient du partir profiter des festivités.

Cid s'assit sur son propre lit, se massant d'une main le cou. A croire qu'avec les années il subissait des rhumatismes. Il était pourtant au sommet de son existence humaine, il n'était pas encore une épave à mettre dans une chaise roulante, que diable ! Et ces jeunes qui l'avaient laissé piquer une sieste, sans même le prévenir de ce qu'ils faisaient. Soit ils étaient pratiquement tous matures, hormis Yuffie, et il n'était pas leur père, mais tout de même ils étaient censés poursuivre un individu à l'esprit dérangé. Le Gold Saucer n'était pas forcément un lieu de haute sécurité.

— Hé Vincent ! Où ils sont tous partis, les autres ?

Ce n'était pas parce que Vincent était le moins loquace du groupe, qu'il n'était pas au courant des dernières nouvelles. L'ex-Turk ne leva pas la tête du papier qu'il lisait - probablement laissé par un ancien locataire de la chambre - se contentant de répondre d'une voix monotone.

— Cloud s'est fait harcelé par Tifa, Aerith et Yuffie. Je ne sais pas qui a remporté le combat. J'ai cru entendre que Barret est parti faire un tour au Battle Square. Quant à Cait Sith et Nanaki, aucune idée.

Le pilote tenta d'imaginer Cloud entouré des filles de l'équipe, ce qui lui valut un rire étouffé. Il ne voyait sincèrement pas Cloud en coureur de jupons, bras dessus, bras dessous, avec des femmes. Le chef de l'équipe s'était toujours démarqué de par son côté distant envers ce genre de préoccupations, ne pensant qu'à se venger de Sephiroth. Cid ne l'en blâmait pas. Il savait, par expérience, qu'avoir une femme à ses basques était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un homme. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il détestait les filles de l'équipe, chacune avait ses qualités, même cette peste de Yuffie qui le traitait comme s'il n'était qu'un vieux croulant.

Cid fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'une cigarette. Mauvaise pioche, son paquet se trouvait dans sa veste que quelqu'un avait posé sur une chaise. Cid se leva pour s'approprier son bien.

— Il y en a au moins un qui doit passer une nuit mouvementée. Le pauvre bougre doit être écartelé entre les trois nanas, ne voulant en rejeter aucune pour ne pas les blesser. Tu permets que je fumes à la fenêtre ? demanda le pilote en montrant son paquet de cigarettes, ce qui lui valut un hochement de tête de la part de son colocataire.  
— Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'amuser Cid ?

Accoudé à la fenêtre, cigarette allumée coincée entre les dents, le pilote se tourna, tout en veillant à ce que la fine fumée qui s'exhalait de la cigarette se dirige à l'extérieur.

— J'ai passé l'âge des jeux de foire. Franchement, tu me vois tirer sur des cibles pour gagner une peluche Mog ?!

  
Un rire secoua brièvement ses épaules. Il tenta de discerner, parmi les lueurs agressives du Gold Saucer, celles plus tenues et naturelles des étoiles. Mais, à l'instar des grandes villes, les étoiles avaient disparues derrière les étincelles électriques, milles fois plus brillantes qu'elle. Tapotant sa cigarette pour en disperser les cendres, le pilote finit par la jeter au-dehors, avant de refermer la fenêtre. Le silence reprit ses droits sur la scène, seulement troublé par un froissement de papier. Froissement venant d'une sorte de prospectus que tenait Vincent.

— C'est quoi ? demanda le pilote, bien décidé à trouver de quoi occuper cette soirée des plus solitaires.  
— Apparemment, c'est un programme des festivités que propose le Gold Saucer.

Encouragé par Cid, Vincent se mit à lire, de sa voix monocorde, les détails du programme. Visite guidée du musée de Dio, courses de Chocobo avec la participation exceptionnelle de Joe, un tournoi au jeu de snowboard afin de remporter un grand prix, et la représentation d'une pièce nommée _Loveless_.

—  _Loveless_ , je connais ça !

— Je ne te savais pas friand d'art théâtral, Cid.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil perplexe, hésitant à rire de cette moquerie ou de croire que l'ex-Turk avait simplement donné un avis sans se rendre compte que celui-ci pouvait être interprété de plusieurs façons. Il préféra laisser en suspens ce dilemme, se grattant le menton. Ah oui, penser à se raser demain matin pour pas avoir une allure d'arbuste.

— J'étais allé voir la pièce pour me changer les idées. A l'époque, je bossais comme un dingue pour le projet de voyage dans l'espace de la Shinra. Je passais mes journées à monter des pièces, construire des plans, resserrer des vis... Je détestais pas çà, mais cette pièce, c'était l'opportunité de souffler un peu. J'ai tellement soufflé, que j'ai dormi tout le long de la pièce. Je plains encore mon pauvre voisin : je lui ronflais dans l'oreille, et Dame Chance sait que je ronfle aussi fort qu'une locomotive.

Il ne se souvient même pas de s'être excusé de son comportement. Cela faisait maintenant des années que l'incident avait eu lieu, il n'allait pas chercher l'identité de l'homme pour s'excuser, surtout que la pièce ne devait pas être fameuse pour qu'il s'endorme si vite. Du peu qu'il avait vu, cela parlait d'amour, de départ, et de sentiments, le genre de pièce qui fait pleurer dans les chaumières. Toutefois, ce genre de spectacle avait le mérite de vous occuper durant quelques heures quand vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire. Et, en ce moment même, Cid n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'aller voir cette pièce. Impossible qu'il se rendorme avant plusieurs heures vu qu'il sortait tout juste de sa sieste.

Le pilote fit part de son projet à son camarade de chambre qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Ce manque d'entrain poussa Cid à agripper l'homme par l'épaule afin de le lever de force.

— Si je te laisse morfondre dans ton coin, tu vas encore pleurer sur le sort de Lucrécia. Comme si çà le ferait revenir... Il est temps que tu quittes le passé. Promis, si cette pièce est vraiment niaise à en pleurer, je t'amène te défouler au stand de tir.

Vincent se laissa emmener, se doutant que lorsque Cid avait une idée dans la tête, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Il n'eut qu'un regard blasé quand le pendu-majordome sortit de sa trappe pour leur lancer un " bonsoir " d'une voix caverneuse tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'hôtel.

 

* * *

 

 

La salle de spectacle qu'était l'Event Square n'avait pas la beauté d'une salle de théâtre. Les gradins étaient de simples planches de bois, tout comme l'estrade camouflée par des rideaux rouges qui s'étaient effilochés avec le temps et l'usage. L'état de la salle tranchait avec la splendeur des autres locaux du parc d'attraction, toutefois Cid ne s'en plaignait pas. L'aspect bling-bling du Gold Saucer n'était pas sa tasse de thé, alors un peu de rustique ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Les trois coups annonçant le lever du rideau retentirent. Le décor fut dévoilé : le peintre qui en avait exécuté l'ouvrage n'avait pas quitté le niveau de celui d'un enfant. Simple, le décor consistait en une colline où poussait une maison à toit rouge, dont la fumée s'échappant de la cheminée formait les mots " Gold Saucer ". Cette publicité subliminale aurait pu passer inaperçu, sans la présence de plusieurs Chocobos à l'autre extrémité du décor. Pour une pièce qui s'annonçait tragique, le décor n'était pas à la hauteur. Mais soit, Dio semblait avoir un goût exécrable en ce qui concernait l'esthétique.

Une voix se fit entendre sur la scène, celle du narrateur. Toutefois, ce n'était pas les paroles que Cid avait entendu la première fois qu'il avait vu Loveless. C'était complètement différent, il était certain de cela et que sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas un de ses vilains tours.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de princesse et de dragon ? grogna le pilote assez bas pour que seul Vincent puisse l'entendre. Ils nous prennent pour des gosses ?!  
— Je crois que le programme a été simplement modifié, constata Vincent sans exprimer le moindre sentiment.

Cid croisa les bras, en secouant la tête. Sa conscience lui soufflait de partir d'ici, quitte à bousculer les autres spectateurs avant que son cerveau ne fonde devant tant de niaiserie. C'est alors qu'il vit celui présenté comme le héros légendaire, Alfred. Vêtu d'un pourpoint bleu par-dessus une chemise à longues manches, Cloud semblait mal à l'aise, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre. Il tâtait nerveusement l'épée en bois peint qu'il portait sur la hanche.

Devant cette image du chef de troupe d'Avalanche, Cid étouffa un rire. Voir Cloud dans un tel accoutrement, cela valait le déplacement. Tentant de ne pas se faire entendre des autres spectateurs, le pilote reporta son attention sur la pièce, se demandant qui était l'heureuse élue qui allait jouer le rôle de la princesse. De son côté, Vincent semblait indifférent à tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Sur scène, Cloud devait choisir celui qui l'aiderait à vaincre le dragon. Son choix se porta sur le soldat : le roi dodu et le magicien à la robe pailletée d'étoiles dorées semblaient l'effrayer.

— Je suis un soldat solitaire, déclara l'acteur enfermé dans sa fausse armure. Comment puis-je t'aider ?  
— Dis-moi comment... vaincre le Roi...

Le stress faisait bafouiller Cloud, ce qui attira un semblant de pitié de la part de Cid. A sa place, il serait resté droit comme un piquet, pressé que la mascarade se termine. Non, décidément, Cloud n'était pas sous les auspices de Dame Chance.

Le fameux dragon fit son entrée, tenant entre ses pattes la princesse Rosa qui n'était autre qu'Aerith. Tout comme Cloud, elle portait des habits d'une autre époque. La robe collait à son corps : le corsage échancrée dévoilait un peu de peau, mais n'ayant pas le tour de poitrine de Tifa, ce détail ne rendait pas la tenue indécente. Assise aux pieds du dragon, Aerith implora l'aide de celui qui jouait le rôle de son sauveur.

— Je t'en prie, aide-moi héros légendaire !  
— Qui est ton ennemi ? tempêta le dragon, furieux d'être laissé pour compte.

Cloud regarda tour à tour Aerith, le dragon et le public. Déglutissant, il finit par pointer du doigt... le roi. Un silence tomba sur la salle de spectacle. Aerith se leva, furieuse.

— Cloud ! Que fais-tu ?! Cette pièce est une catastrophe !

A grandes enjambées, la princesse s'avança vers le héros, qu'elle gifla sans vergogne. Ce qui provoqua un rire général dans le public. La pièce qui devait, à la base, célébrer le pouvoir de l'amour, tournait au quiproquo et à la comédie. Cid se tenait les côtes, au bord de l'étouffement. Aerith avait une belle droite pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune expérience du combat au corps-à-corps. Comme si la pièce n'était déjà pas assez comique, le dragon rappela sa présence aux autres acteurs.

— Mais tu vas te taire, espèce de pipelette !

Relevant ses jupes, Aerith donna un coup de pied au dragon qui s'enfuit de la scène. La voix du narrateur tenta de conclure la pièce avant que d'autres acteurs ne subissent les foudres de la princesse.

— Oh, par exemple… cette Princesse est incroyablement forte ! Alors, le nouveau héros légendaire Rosa et notre histoire finissent bien, tout compte fait.

Le rideau tomba sur la scène, tandis que les rires de l'assemblée se calmaient progressivement. Cid essuya une larme de rire avec le tissu qu'il venait de trouver près de sa chaise. Il entendait encore les battements de son cœur, un peu trop sollicité en cette soirée, résonner à ses oreilles. Se tournant vers Vincent, il constata que ce dernier n'avait aucunement participé à l'allégresse générale.

 

— Bon dieu, Vincent, comment tu fais pour rester aussi stoïque ? Ce genre de farce ferait pleurer de rire n'importe qui !

Vincent resta imperturbable. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer au pilote qu'il n'arrivait plus à rire de quoi que ce soit depuis ce désastre qui a stoppé sa vie, il y a cela trente ans. Et pire encore, il n'allait pas lui confier qu'il s'était imaginé Lucrécia dans cette robe de princesse que portait Aerith. Ni même qu'il s'était imaginé à la place de Cloud, combattant contre le dragon afin de sauver la princesse et de s'attirer un regard bienveillant de sa part. Il trouvait ses propres pensées complètement stupides , dignes d'un enfant. Il était strictement impossible qu'il les partage avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Tout à ses pensées, il suivit Cid qui, à l'instar des autres spectateurs, sortait de l'Event Square. Ce dernier ne cessait de parler de la pièce dont la chute restait pour lui la meilleure partie.

— J'aurais jamais cru qu'Aerith savait faire preuve de violence. Une femme avec du caractère et de la poigne, c'est ce qu'il faut à un homme.  
— C'est pour çà que tu détestes tant Shera ?

Le pilote stoppa net sa marche. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage qui avait reprit son habituel aspect renfrogné. La cigarette qu'il sortit de sa poche se cala à sa place attitrée entre ses dents.

— Non, je déteste pas Shera. Je la hais. Cette saloperie a coupé mes ailes et m'a voué à rester cloué au sol jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
— Pourtant, c'est toi qui a coupé le moteur de la fusée.  
— Mais bordel, j'allais pas la faire cramer comme un simple morceau de viande ! cracha Cid, ce qui en fit tomber sa cigarette. J'ai jamais tué de gens dans ma vie, et je tuerais pas Shera même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque parfois. Je l'ai même jamais frappé. Elle me fait trop pitié pour ça.

Vincent ne rajouta rien, attendant que Cid veuille bien continuer. Il sentait qu'il avait ouvert quelque chose que le pilote cachait à lui-même, et qui avait besoin de sortir. Comme un poids qui pesait sur son âme. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, Cid écrasa la cigarette encore fumante sous sa semelle.

— Shera se conduit comme un animal de compagnie. Elle te colle aux basques, multiplie les conneries et pourtant... tu peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer, de finir par te dire que tu l'engueules trop. Mais pourtant t'arrives pas à t'excuser auprès d'elle. Franchement, Vincent, ne te mets pas en ménage avec une femme.

Par simple volonté de ne pas froisser Cid, l'ex-Turk hocha la tête. Repartant vers l'hôtel, les pensées des deux hommes étaient dirigés chacun vers une femme qui avait modifié à jamais leur vie. Parmi les détritus, les cendres de la cigarette s'étaient dispersées sur un vieux papier, texte de la pièce _Loveless_ perdu par un des acteurs il y a de cela des semaines. La cendre soulignait une unique phrase : " Les gens que j'aime attendent. "


End file.
